Monster in disguise
by Peach'sMinions
Summary: a challenge that I already wrote the first chapter for. Summary: Dan Phantom is forced to pretend that he is Danny Fenton


The Monster in Disguise

 **Solaris smiles at you "Hello fellow readers! I am Solaris eclipse and I welcome you to my latest story…  
in this story Danny died when he went to the future and before you ask how, it is better if I just show you…**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom our any TV show for that matter.**

 **Chapter 1: Paradox**

Danny looked at the time medallions that lay at his feet amazed at the thought that to escape the horrid future, he only had to remove the time medallion. But before he could do that an energy blast struck him "you're not going anywhere"

Danny looked back at the figure standing over him, his future. Dark Danny smirked evilly at Danny "What are you going to do kill me?" Danny asked. Dark Danny couldn't suppress a laugh "Kill you? No… I still need you around for a bit longer" Danny realized that nothing was holding him down so he took that moment to try and escape.

Dark Danny saw the gears working in his younger self's head and couldn't help but smirk. Danny tried to leap away but Dark Danny grabbed his foot sending thousands of volts of electricity through Danny's bodies; not enough to kill him but it still hurt like crazy.

Danny screamed the pain too much for him to bare causing him to revert back to normal, even though he had returned back to normal Dark Danny sent one more burst electricity through his younger self's body, this one far stronger then the before.

Dark Danny frowned when the boy stopped screaming, there was something wrong here. Danny's body wasn't responding the way any human body should have; Dark Danny eyes widened when he realized what was wrong. Danny heart must have stopped; Dark Danny thinking quickly sent another burst through the boy's body once more hopping to restart the boy's heart, no response.

Dark Danny tried again still nothing; he was about to try one more time when a voice stopped him "there is nothing you can do." Dark Danny spun around to come face to face with the master of time himself.

"Clockwork" Dark Danny hissed. Clockwork had a sad expression on his face "There is nothing you can do to save him." Dark Danny growled "you lie! If that was so I would have ceased to exist" Clockwork shook his head slowly "Not quit. Look what's in your arms"

Dark Danny looked at the dead form of his younger self wondering what the master of time meant, than he spotted it, the time medallion. Dark Danny looked at Clockwork who nodded his head "you see" Clockwork began turning into a old man "Cause of that medallion, you can't cease to exist that is until you drop it"

Dark Danny looked at the medallion and smirked "So with this I can still end the world…" Clockwork frowned and stretched out his hand; the medallion flew from Danny's neck and into his out stretched hand. Dark Danny eyes widened, it was Clockworks turn to smirk "You see, I built these medallions, I crafted them and…" Clockwork began to squeeze the medallion threatening to crush it, Dark Danny dropped the heap that was his younger self and gripped his chest falling on his knees, Clockwork's smirk turned dark "it is I who control them" when he finished, he loosened his grip on the medallion.

Dark Danny let go of his chest the feeling of his core returning "So this is a trade then?" Clockwork stoic expression returned "What do you mean?" he asked innocently turning into a child. Dark Danny glared at him "You know what I mean" he snarled. Clockwork smirked "oh yes, what must you do for me in order to be allowed to continue you're genocidal existence"

Dark Danny growled ever so slightly at the master of time, Clockwork looked at the world destroyer and spoke "you need to take the place of your younger self" Dark Danny gawked at Clockwork "what?" he deadpanned. Clockwork decided to explain a little turning back into a middle aged man "you see Daniel, your younger self was important to the time stream" Dark Danny blinked, Clockwork smirked "Oh you didn't know"

Dark Danny was growing sick of these games "Know what?!" Clockwork gave a friendly smile turning back into a old man "Well you see, Danny was suppose to beat you, resulting in a future were Danny would be powerful enough to stop any threat" Dark Danny then realized something "it was you…"

Clockwork blinked "Excuse me?" he asked innocently. Dark Danny Glared at him with all his might "You're the reason my family is dead!" Clockwork frowned slightly but didn't speak so Dark Danny continued "you're the reason the nasty burger exploded!"

Clockwork then spoke "Yes" was all he said. Dark Danny looked at Clockwork "Why?!" he growled. Clockwork shrugged turning "Danny needed to learn that family was important besides I thought you didn't care?" Dark Danny blinked realizing he had tears in his eyes "I don't" he answered bitterly.

Clockwork smiled once more and spoke "So tell me Daniel, do you accept my offer, will you be a hero once more?" Dark Danny looked at the dead form of his past self and looked right into Clockwork's eyes "alright" Clockwork smirked "very good" with that he tossed Dark Danny the medallion, Dark Danny caught it.

"Anything I need to know before I go back?" Dark Danny asked, Clockwork smiled changing into a child "just a few things" Dark Danny waited for him to continue, Clockwork then started winding his staff "for one thing, you can't just start killing people and ghost, your past self didn't work that way" Dark Danny grunted in response, Clockwork continued this time turning into a middle age man "you also have to keep a somewhat low profile, for instants you can't just beat up a certain school nuisance"

Dark Danny nodded his head but he wasn't sure he'd be able to quit keep this part of the deal, but hey he'll burn that bridge when he comes to it. Clockwork nodded back "So any questions Daniel?" Dark Danny looked down at the diseased form of his younger self "not really but I do have one request."

Clockwork changed into an old man "and what is that?" Dark Danny turned his back to the master of time "call me Dan" Clockwork nodded "very well but there is something you will need to get this done" Dan didn't even turn around "and what is that?"

"Humanity" Dan suddenly felt as though he was inside his parent's ghost portal all over again. After the physical pain had pass then came the mental pain, regret, sorrow, anger towards himself and hatred towards his enemies for turning himself into this.

Dan spun around to face Clockwork "What was THAT!?" Clockwork showed no emotions on his face when he spoke "it was your humanity." Dan growled but said nothing, Clockwork hit button on his staff opening a time portal, Dan looked at the portal to the past, his past.

"Now remember Dan, do as you are told or I end you. Am I clear?" Clockwork warned, Dan turned to face his new master "as you wish Clockwork" he answered before jumping into the portal.

 **Solaris finishes typing and reads over what he just wrote "okay I admit this sounded a LOT better in my head"**

 **Solaris shakes his head slowly "but I can't really just delete it so… if there be a crazy soul with wish to take up this story well you already got chapter 1 and if anyone can think up a better plot then this their welcome to write it, well you won't need my permission, just tell me what you plan to call it so I can read what you wrote and please give me credit all it has to say is something like Idea from Peach's Minions or something like that. Oh and I do have a few rules.**

 **Number 1: Danny must stay dead no bringing him back.  
Number 2: Dan has to be a bit of a loner, he can still have friends but he has to be bitter.  
Number 3: Dan has to sort of open up to Jazz.  
Number 4: no lemons or slash of any kind disobey this and I will report you.  
Number 5: please avoid swearing and cussing  
Finally Number 6: all pairings are welcomed except for gay and family.**

 **Oh yeah and if you can try to put Dani in it she doesn't have to be but I think it would be cool.  
Anyway this Solaris Eclipse wishing he could think of better ideas then this, signing off"**


End file.
